Visitor from a Blue Planet
Story of Dieselpunk Earth (by Maximara) T'recarr Edoss looked at the strange object. It looked like a spacecraft of some kind but what beings would build a ship so small? He then noted that the craft had three supports. He frowned as three was a holy number; was it a holy object of some type? The top most part of the craft was pointed to something in the sky. The top part of the ship moved startling him. On the craft there was a symbol composed of three holy colors: white the color of the gods of old, red of the warrior caste, and blue the color of life giving water. In the blue area there were 42 five pointed shapes. There were five solids of perfection. Perhaps it was a benediction to the god of water. The alternating bands of red and white worried him though. A benediction to the god of War? There were 11 of them but the red outnumberd the white by one. This was a little beyond him. He went to get a sage and a battlemaster. Rytt D'irdos looked at the craft and then looked down at her scanner. "There is no room in the object for a living being of intelligence to be aboard," she said. "So it is not a craft?" asked M'ek N'dundass. Rytt fidgeted, her left tentacle moving nervously. "I'm not sure," she said turning a dial on her scanner which started clicking. "It's producing a moderate amount of energy." She used her right tentacle to brush away some sand. "From the indentations I would say it has been sitting here for 18 cycles." M'ek N'dundass frowned. "That is impossible. We had a training exercise here not more then 5 cycles ago and this was not here." M'ek pointed with his right tentacle "This symbol. I've seem these colors before but in a different pattern. Images from the failed invasion of the third planet showed a cloth of this shape flying from a pole. There have been theories that it is a clan standard." "Are you saying this may be from the third planet? But why now? The clan that invaded that world was wiped out by their over eagerness to make a name for themselves. That was two garns ago." "I don't know. Perhaps it took the beings of that world this long to learn how to send vehicles through the airless void. But it doesn't look like a battle craft." M'ek knelt pushing and pulling the supports. "These don't move. That eliminates a scout craft." "But if it isn't a scout or battle craft then what is it?" "I have no idea." Notes *Martians use base 12 math. So 42 is 50 and 11 is 13 *A cycle (year) on Mars is 687 of their days (1d 0h 37m). So a Martian cycle is 687/365 or 1.88 that of a Earth cycle. More over due to the base 12 math 18 cycles is actual 20 Martian cycles. So you get 20*687/365 or about 37 to 38 Earth years. 2014-38=1976. If that isn't enough the idea was inspired by the 1996 Sci Fi (the channel ;)) movie Lifeform (1996). Category:Vignettes Category:Fanwork